One Tree Hill
by OneTreeHill2010
Summary: So this story is based on One Tree Hill, but here there's another girl, Julia Simmons, She comes to Tree Hill to find her sister, The drama starts and everything will change, what will happen to the graduates, And most of all, what will happen to Julia?:
1. Chapter 1

So this ''story'' is based on One Tree Hill, but here there's another girl, Julia Simmons, She comes to Tree Hill to find her sister, but who is she? The drama starts and everything will change, what will happen to the graduates, And most of all, what will happen to Julia Simmons?

''I am WHAT?'' I was yelling, I just couldn't believe it.

''You're Adopted'' Mum Said.

''Yeah, I heard you the first time, but why now, I'm 18 years old!''

''Julia, honey, your father and I didn't want to tell you this, but you have a sister too…'' My mother sounded a little scared, like it wasn't enough that I was adopted.

''So, this sister of mine, and my biological parents, where do they live?''

''Tree Hill'' she shut her eyes. I think it's because she didn't want to see my reaction.

''Mum! That's in North Carolina, we live in San Francisco! Its like, across the country!''

''That's why your dad and I got you plane tickets, you can go there tomorrow… and now, get ready to graduate!'' For the first time today, mum seemed actually happy.

''Is there anything else I should know?'' I asked…

''Uhm, You're _kind of_ Twins'' her smile faded away, probably my fault, I looked really surprised, but also a bit happy, how cool is it to have a twin sister! Now I was happy, I went to my graduation, got my diploma, got home to pack my bags, and then, I went to sleep, at 9.30 pm, just to get a good night sleep, tomorrow I was going to meet my twin sister.

I woke up and realised that I was already late, my dad was in New York, for business and my mum was at work, she had left me 5000 Dollars and a note that said;

'_Hi honey! Have a great time at your sisters, here is 5000 dollars and I booked you a hotel in Tree Hill, you will stay there for __two weeks, save the money for good cause and don't spend it all on shopping, PLEASE! I love you, and I bought you a new cell phone, just the one you told me you wanted, an iPhone or whatever it's called, it's on the kitchen table and I put all your numbers from your old phone in to it, have a Great trip, and by the way, if you can't find your sister, just look for a girl who looks exactly like you, I don't know her name, and I'm sorry it took us so long to tell you about her, but your probably already late, so go hop on your plane little girl!__** xoxo Mum **__'_

I smiled, and then I took the keys, the phone, locked the door, yelled for a cab, and told the driver to take me to the airport.

The plane landed and I went out, once again I yelled for a cab and said;

''Do you know where the High school is?''

''Do you mean 'Tree Hill High?'' The driver said

''Eh, yeah, sure, Tree Hill High.'' I smiled and sat comfortable.

The car drive wasn't even 5 minutes long, I guess that's the good thing about a small town.

It was graduation at Tree Hill High today, I was right in time for the Valedictorian speech.

The pretty, pregnant blonde went up there and started her speech;

''_**Dear guests, parents and this years graduating class, my best friend reminded me of a quote by William Shakespeare, it's seems appropriate, 'There's a tide in the affairs of men which taken all the flood, leaves on a fortune, omitted all the borates in their lives is bound up in sorrows and in miseries, on such a full scene or we now float. And we must take the current to when it's here or loose our adventures' I think that what that quote means is that life is short and opportunities are rare, and we have to be virulent and protecting them and not only the opportunities to succeed but the opportunity to laugh, to see the enchantment and the world, and to live, because life doesn't owe us anything, as a matter of fact, I think **__**that we owe something to the world, and If we can just believe tha..**_

_**Oh, My, God! I'm sorry, I have more,**__** I just think that I'm having my baby…''**_

A dark haired boy stood up, apparently the father, someone called 911 and the ambulance came, I stood behind it, and I saw someone, a girl, that looked just like me, brunette, skinny, beautiful, but my hair was taller then hers, but I knew, that it was her, I had met my sister…

After the ambulance left, I ran to the tree, before anyone could see me, there were two girls left there, my sister, and the blond skinny one, my sister picked up a piece of paper from the ground. ''Brooke, what is that?'' the blonde said. ''Peyton, look, It's the ending of Haley's Speech'' Apparently my sister was Brooke, the pregnant one was Haley, and the skinny blonde was Peyton. ''Come on girl, Read it!'' Peyton said.

''_**Now it's time for us to shine, the time when our dre**__**ams are our future, when they are within reach, and possibilities past, now it's time for us to DO, the world is waiting for you to do what you are made for, to change this world, to make it in to a better place, Now it's time to become the people we've always dreamt of being, this is your world, you're here, you matter, The world is waiting for you!''**_

''Tutor girl got it right!'' Peyton said.

''She sure did…''

''What?'' Peyton reacted on the way Brooke said that.

''Oh, Come on Peyton, it's not like Haley ever gets it wrong! I mean, it's Haley!''

They put there arms around each other and went to Brooke's car, my cab was still there, and for the first time in my life, I did something I wanted to do since I was a little girl, I jumped in and said, Follow that Car!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – The Revealing

They stopped outside the hospital, and so did the cab driver, they got out of the car, and went in, so I followed them, they went to the waiting room, stayed there for only a few seconds, before the doctor came and talked to them, they seemed happy, so I guess she had her baby? They followed the doctor, and I followed them.

I sat outside the room they were all in, just waiting for Brooke to come out so I could talk to her, tell her about me, who I am, and why I am here. And a few minutes later, like I wanted, Brooke came out, and I, stupidly, just went to her, stood in front of her, she was shocked, I could see it in her eyes, I had the same expression when I was shocked. We stood there for a few seconds, but then something happened, Brooke opened her mouth and started talking, she said:

´´You´re… me?`` I laughed,

´´That sounds like something I would say.``

´´Wait, who are you? And _**WHY **_do you look like me?`` Brooke said.

´´You´re Brooke Right?`` I asked.

´´Yeah, and you are?`` Brooke really wanted to know who I was. So, I told her.

´´I´m Julia Simmons, and I know that this might sound strange, but… I'm your sister, we´re twins, my biological mother is Victoria Davis, my mum never told me who my father is. And if I were in your shoes I would think that this is out of the blue and I wouldn't believe this, but it is true, I found out yesterday, and look at me, we look the same, so it is a really big fat chance that this is true.``

I was afraid that she was going to reject me, but she didn't, all she said was

´´OK`` I looked at her…

´´OK?``

´´Yeah, Ok, so do you want to go back to my place? I´d really like to get to know you…``

´´Oh, sure, I´d love to``

It was a few minutes long drive from the hospital to Brooke's huge, perfect, beautiful house.

´´Wow, do you live here?`` I asked.

´´Yea, but it is my friend Rachel´s house, I´m her roommate, I used to have one of these houses, but my dad, our dad, got broke and sold it…``

´´Too bad, I live in a big house, kind of like this, maybe bigger in San Francisco``

´´So, San Francisco, huh?``

´´Yeah, something wrong with it?`` I asked, carefully, not to pushy.

´´No, I've actually thought of moving there once, a few years ago. I found this big white house, near the beach, on Lombard street, I'm sure you know where it is, but it was just so perfect! But the day I went to see it, just when I was in front of the house, I got a phone call saying it was sold, and then I saw a blonde, a brunette, and a guy, I didn't see the brunette clear though. But those bitches and that superhot guy bought that house!`` Brooke said.

I looked at her, surprised, shocked.

´´What?`` Brooke asked.

´´Lombard street, big white house, my house, bitches, me and my mum, that superhot guy, that's my dad, and that's disgusting.``

´´Oh, I am so sorry!``

´´It´s OK, you didn't know.``

Then _she_ looked at _me_. It kind of freaked me out.

´´What now?`` I asked.

´´Oh my god, you parents are so HOT! Your dad is like 20, and you're 18, what was he like 2 when he adopted you? And your mum, she looks even younger!``

´´My dad is 42 and my mum is 39, and what can I say? A hot girl needs hot parents.``

´´That totally sounds like something I would say!``

´´Well we are twins aren't we?``

Brooke and I spent the rest of the day together, just kept talking and talking, we really enjoyed being together, well, at least I did, but judging from the look in her eyes, she did too.

We liked each other so much that Brooke even asked me to stay with her instead of spending all that money at a hotel room when I can crash at my sisters, and just get to know her even more than I already do, even if I think that's pretty impossible. But we had fun this day, so why not this night? Or tomorrow?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 – The Phone Call

Brooke and I woke up from the sound of her phone. Someone was calling, Brooke put it on speaker and answered:

´´Hello?``

´´Hi, Brooke, it's Peyton``

´´Oh, Hey , what's up?``

´´Just letting you know that I'm on my way over.``

´´Oh, OK, see you soon then.``

´´Yeah``

Brooke put down the phone and looked at me.

´´What?`` I asked.

´´So, my friend Peyton is coming, and I need you to do me a favor.``

´´OK, I'm leaving. See you later then?``

´´What, why?``

´´Then what did you want?``

´´When Peyton arrives, I need you to open the door, and pretend that you don't know her, and then I come along, Peyton will be shocked, it will be fun!`` Brooke smiled, and I laughed.

´´Oh, I don't want to miss this, I'm totally in!``

Then the doorbell rang, I ran down and opened the door.

´´Hi, can I help you?`` I asked

´´Brooke, stop that, I'm going to see little Jamie, you in?``

´´Who's Jamie?``

´´Come on Brooke, I don't have time for your games.``

Then, just as planned Brooke came down the stairs, and Peyton was shocked.

´´Hey Peyton! Didn't know you were here``

´´Wait, if you're Brooke, than who are you?`` Peyton asked and pointed at me.

´´I'm Julia Simmons.``

She looked at me like I was crazy.

´´Yeah, forgot to tell you, Peyton, but Julia is my sister, twin sister. She came to the hospital yesterday after Jamie were born, and then we spent the day together, you don't have a clue about how much we have in common.`` Brooke said.

´´Wait, wait, Brooke, don't you remember the last time something like this happened? Psycho Derek or Ian or whatever his name is. Come on, you can't do this to yourself.``

´´But Peyton, I like her, she looks like me. She got my sense of fashion, and did I mention that she looks just like me?``

´´Yeah, you said that…``

´´Wait, who is psycho Derek or Ian?`` I asked.

´´He is the psycho that pretended to be Peyton's brother, and then attacked us.``

´´That's… who would do something like that?``

´´Your burning his ears, he's just one day old, he isn't rea

´´Psycho Derek/Ian.`` Peyton said.

´´OK, let's do this, we'll call Bitchtoria, and ask her.``

´´Who is 'Bitchtoria'?`` I asked

´´Sorry, it's our mum, her name is Victoria, she's a bitch, which makes Bitchtoria alive.``

´´Creative``

´´I know.`` Brooke said.

Then she picked up the phone, put on speaker, and called.

´´Victoria´s assistant here, how can I help you?`` Someone said.

´´Yeah, this is Brooke Davis, can I speak with my mother please?``

´´Hold for one second please.`` the assistant went to get Victoria.

´´Brooke, I don't have time for your nonsense right now, hurry please.``

´´Mum, do I have a sister?``

´´Brooke, who would say something like that?``

´´Julia``

´´Simmons?``

´´Yeah, how did you know?``

´´I know her parents, they are liars, and so is she.``

Then I took the phone from Brooke.

´´Hey, Bitchtoria! You just said that my parents are liars, you do know that you're talking about yourself now right?`` I said.

´´Oh my god, Julia, you're… at _Brookes_?`` Victoria, also known as Bitchtoria, was shocked.

´´Yeah, do you see, you sound shocked, and I bet you look shocked, and you tried to lie yourself out of this, which pretty much makes it true right?``

´´Julia…`` Victoria started to say something, but I didn't let her finish.

´´No, you know what? You are bitch! And I honestly don't care that you are a bitch to me, actually, I LOVE you for giving me up, you gave me parents that actually care about me! I've only known Brooke for one day, but I already know that you put her through Hell, she practically raised herself, and I promise you, she did a better job raising herself as a little girl than you, an eighty year old bitch could ever raise anyone!`` I hung up, I was so mad right now, and I didn't know what else to do. Then I looked over my shoulder, at Brooke, she was like… petrified. I felt bad.

´´Oh, Brooke, I didn't mean half the things I said, I was just mad.`` I said

´´oh, yes you did, do you even know how long I've tried to do that? Just bitch back at my mother``

´´Wait, you´re, happy?`` I asked.

´´Uhm, yeah, what else?``

´´That´s…`` Brooke didn't let me finish.

´´Mean I know, but you don't know her like I do.`` she sounded desperate for my acceptance.

´´I was going to say Amazing, so, Let me get this right, I can bitch at Victoria…`` once again Brooke didn't let me finish.

´´And I'll be right behind you, waiting to step in when you need help.``

´´Cool``

´´Yeah``

Then, I looked over my shoulder, again, and realized that Peyton was still here, I felt bad, she probably thought that I didn't like her.

´´Oh, Peyton, I'm sorry, I totally forgot that you were here.`` I said

´´OK, that makes me feel better?``

´´I didn't mean it like that…``

´´Yeah, I know, you were busy with Victoria.``

´´Yeah…``

´´OK, so I'm going to go see Jamie, you in?``

´´Only if Julia can come.`` Brooke answered Peyton's question.

´´Of course, I want to know all about you Julia.``

´´OK, I just need to change, I'm still in my PJs.`` I said.

´´Yeah, me too``

´´OK, five minutes, I'll be waiting here.``


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 – James Lucas Scott

All three of us went to see Jamie, I still didn't know who he was, but we stopped at the hospital, so I'm guessing it's that kid that was born at their graduation day. And a few minutes later, I found out that I was right, he was this little beautiful breath-taking, amazing little baby boy.

But of course, Brooke stayed outside, so they'd think that I was Brooke, it went well, because the second I went in, the girl in the bed with the baby said:

´´Brooke! I was wondering when you'd show up, where have you been?``

Then Brooke walked in and the girl in the bed was amazed and confused.

´´is this some kind of a joke, did you clone yourself Brooke? Wait, is that even possible? I'm supposed to be a grown up, what if I mess up? What if I drop him? What if…`` She kept rambling some things until Brooke stopped her.

´´Haley James, meet Julia Simmons, my twin sister.``

´´Wait, how is that possible?``

Brooke smiled and said;

´´Well, you know when two people…`` This time, Haley stopped Brooke.

´´BROOKE!``

´´What?``

´´Jamie isn't really ready for that talk just yet.``

´´Oh, I'm sorry little Jamie, forgot you were here, You know you're mum is going to be a Kick-Ass, hell of a mum, you know.``

´´Hey, Watch that Mouth! It needs it!`` Haley said.

Then a boy came in and said:

´´Who's going to watch me? And what have I done? I don't need it! And by the way, I'm a _HE _not an _IT_! It's really mean that you would say that to me Haley! Did you forget all the good days at the river court? I thought that we were friends! And then you just began to hang with these girls`` then he walked out, than in again.

´´Hi, Jamie, Peyton, Brooke, Brooke`` He said and then went out again.

They all started to laugh.

´´I don't get it, what´s so funny, did I miss the joke, cause I don't usually do that.`` I said

´´That was Marvin McFadden!`` Brooke said.

´´So?``

´´Marvin 'Mouth' McFadden.`` Peyton said.

´´Oh``

Now I knew why they were laughing and I couldn't hold it in, I laughed like I'd never laughed before.

´´So why do you call him Mouth?`` I asked.

´´I actually don't know, I started to get to know him just a few years ago, he got his nickname long before that…`` Brooke answered my question.

´´Oh, OK, So your sons nickname is Jamie, what's his full name?`` I asked Haley.

´´James Lucas Scott`` she answered.

´´Why Lucas?``

´´Because Lucas is his Uncle, his mothers best friend, and Peyton's precious boyfriend, does that pretty much explain it?``

´´Yeah, thanks, I'm starting to really like you girls, and little Jamie too of course.`` I said and smiled

´´I'm kind of liking you too`` they all three said at once, like they'd planned it. We all laughed and the dark haired guy I saw at the graduation walked in, and he looked surprised as well.

´´What the hell is going on here? Who is she?`` he said and pointed at Brooke. Brooke laughed and answered;

´´It's me, Brooke you know, I'm one of your wife's best friends, yours too by the way, and I am Jamie's biggest fan.``

´´The two first is true, but the last one is a lie, I am his biggest fan, and then it's Haley, then Lucas, you are about third or fourth. But, if you are Brooke, then who is she?`` he asked and looked at me.

´´Nathan Sc…```Brooke started to say, but then another boy came in.

´´Hey, what's going on here?`` he said.

´´OK, once and for all, Nathan, Lucas Scott, meet my sister Julia Simmons, don't say anything, I know it's true, I talked to my mother, and she kind of confirmed it. So don't be mean because I really, really like her!``

Brooke said.

´´OK, nice to meet you Julia.`` Lucas said.

´´Thanks, you too.``

Nathan said hi, and then we all sat there with Jamie, talking and laughing.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 – Obsessive Parents**

´´Where are we going?`` I asked when I heard Chase and Brooke – Chase is Brooke's boyfriend, he's really nice! - screaming at me, saying 'Put on your shoes, Julia!'

´´Do you remember the party I've been talking about the last four days?`` Brooke said.

´´Yeah, but it's not until tomorrow, why are we going now?`` I looked at Brooke first, then I glanced over to Chase.

it might convince them.``

´´That's a great question… why are we going now Brooke?`` Chase asked.

´´Have you seen Naley the past four days? They are such obsessive parents, and I don't want that for Jamie! So… we are going over to Naley to make them go to the party tomorrow…``

´´OK, but why do we have to go?`` I asked and pointed at me and Chase.

´´Back-Up, it will be like a little intervention, if there are more than one person

´´Have I ever told you that you are amazing?`` I said.

´´Yeah, but I don't mind hearing it´´ she said and smiled.

We left Brooke's place and went to Naley's.

´´Nathan, can you get the door?`` we heard Haley saying…

´´Yeah, OK``

Nathan opened the door and looked surprised when he saw us.

´´Hey! What are you guys doing here?``

´´Well, we came to talk to you and Haley`` Brooke answered and walked in to their apartment.

Chase and I followed her into their living room, Brooke took Jamie from Haley's arms and went to their bedroom, gave him to Nathans mother Deb and then came back to the living room.

´´So, we need to talk!`` Brooke said.

´´Yeah, we figured´´ Haley answered. ´´What's up Brooke?``

´´You know the big party tomorrow?``

´´Yes, what about it?``

´´´Well, I want to go``

´´OK, so go? What does this have to do with me and Nathan?``

´´That's the thing, I can't go without you two, it wouldn't feel right``

´´Brooke, that's really sweet, but we have so much going on right now, and even if we could, what would we do with Jamie? It's not like we have a babysitter or anything…``

´´No.. But you do have Deb! It would be perfect, you get to have fun, I don't need to go without you, Jamie won't have obsessive parents and Deb would get the chance to get to know Jamie! Everybody wins!``

´´What do we get out of it? Other than losing time to spend with our son?``

´´Well, you get to have an awesome night partying with Tree Hills own Brooke Davis and her twin sister Julia Simmons!``

´´I don't know Brooke``

´´Oh Come on! Please?``

Haley looked at Nathan.

´´Oh, OK, but if it gets boring we're out of there!``

´´Yes! See you there!``

We were sitting in the car when Chase once again asked why we had to come.

´´I just thought I needed your help, but Brooke Davis has superpowers and doesn't need anyone's help!`` Brooke answered.


End file.
